Pass You By
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Hermione must decide if shes going to stay with harry and let real love pass her by or take a chance and find love in severus arms.
1. Default Chapter

The characters belong to J .k .Rowling and the song belongs to boys2 men but the plot is all mines.  
  
She was like nothing I'd ever known  
  
Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow  
  
The way destiny led her to me  
  
Made me feel like life was now complete  
  
And now days have passed  
  
The nights gone by  
  
You can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes  
  
Though she denies her pain and her dismay  
  
Know I said this to her anyway  
  
Don't have to stay with someone  
  
That makes you cry  
  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
  
Can't hope to see the sun  
  
If you don't open your eyes  
  
Girl don't let real love pass you by  
  
Ooh oh no  
  
Ooh don't let real love pass you by  
  
I know you know this  
  
But take it from me  
  
Cause you deserve so much more than you receive  
  
Listen to your heart and let it show  
  
Don't hold on to your pain  
  
Just let it go, let it go  
  
Don't have to stay with someone  
  
That makes you cry  
  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
  
Can't hope to see the sun  
  
If you don't open your eyes  
  
Girl don't let real love pass you by  
  
Don't have to stay with someone  
  
That makes you cry  
  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
  
Can't hope to see the sun  
  
If you don't open your eyes  
  
Girl don't let real love pass you by  
  
Oh yeah  
  
The sound of the music fills the empty common room and its only inhabits wonders if love is passing her by. She knows love is not always happiness and flowers, but is it always to be this empty feeling of nothingness she feels every time she's with him. Hearing the muggle song only makes her doubt her feelings and the young man whom she has come to give her heart to. If this is love why dos it feel so blah? She continues to make excuses on why they stay together and why she should try with all her heart to love him, no matter if she feels trapped by there love. She slowly walks over to window and looks out over the grounds of Hogwarts and wonders by staying in the background of Harry's life and being the faithful girlfriend to him will make it all right and worth it , even thou right now it feels like a job. Oh Harry you're my best friend and I do love you but were are we going, am I just scared of what we have become or am I kidding myself that we belong together. Hermione whispered to her self and she raised her hand to wipe the dew off the window. 


	2. Pass You By 2

Chapter Two:  
  
Turning from the window and walking over to the desk were all her homework lay Hermione slumps down, in sadness. "Goodness I'll never get anything done this way," she says quickly. Glancing at the entrance of the common room she slams her book closed in frustration and heads for the dungeon. Muttering under her breath she quickly walks thru the halls until she comes to the potions classroom.  
  
Knocking swiftly on the hard wooden door, she hears a faint enter from the other side. "Professor I was wondering if you could spare a moment of your time." She said softly. "Yes Miss. Granger what is it; I am a very busy man." the Professor said briskly. "Well professor I know your not my head of house and all , but I don't this Professor McGonagall would be the right person to talk to about male problems and well the headmaster ,is not very umm well you get the picture don't you ." Hermione asked. "Unfortunately Ms Granger I do." He sneered. "Yes well Professor I was wondering if well you could tell me the best way to end a relationship with out losing my best friend." She said. "What not happy with Potter?" He asked shocked.  
  
He couldn't believe that she asked him how to break up with Potter, him of all people. The thought of this beautiful girl being with another man, no correction not a man a mere boy infuriated Severus to no end. I have watched and waited for nearly 7 years for this slip of a girl to forget Potter and be mine and her she was asking for my help breaking it off with Potter. That boy didn't deserve this young beautiful woman in front of him. He watched Potter when he didn't think anyone was watching he saw the way Potter was always looking at that Ginny Weasley girl. She was not even a sliver of the woman Hermione is. He treats Hermione like an old shoe, the boy was a fool, and if Hermione was his he would treat her like the goddess she is.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger I don't really have much experience with this type of situation you realize. Maybe you should sit Mr. Potter down and just explain to him that you and he are good friends but as for more its just not working and you think he would be happier with someone else he has his eye on and that you want to remain just friends." Snape said quickly trying to get her to leave before he jumped on her like a hunger animal. "Um yes well that's just it I've tried to talk to him before and he's always to busy with something else to listen." She said biting her lip nervous around Snape. Thinking to her gads he's handsome. "Well if Mr. Potter can't realize what he has well then he's a fool and I for one wouldn't take you for granted." Severus said before he realize what he had said. "Do you mean that Severus?" Hermione asked with hope in her eyes. 


	3. 3

He couldn't believe he had just said that to her, his Hermione.  
  
You broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it coming  
  
Now you're just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground and give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on the wall  
  
Laughing bitterly, turning from her he says "No Miss Granger I was just using my self to make a point. Potters a fool and you can do better. Now if there isn't anything else I have work to do."  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to Dumb Girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart I thought I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
Looking sadly at his back Hermione whispered "Thank you" on the verge of tears.  
  
I miss you so much I can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me  
  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this but I'll never let you know  
  
'Cause what kind of girl would put herself in that position?  
  
To think that I could ever buck the system and not get fooled again  
  
Turning and running out of the dungeons she didn't hear Severus Snape whisper, "I love you Hermione."  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to Dumb Girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart I thought I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
He couldn't turn to watch her go if he had he would have stopped her, but he knew if he did, well he wasn't sure what would happen but he was driven by fear too keep his distance from the woman he loved for now.  
  
I thought I was strong but I was just dreaming  
  
Kept believing  
  
That nothing was wrong  
  
I thought I knew what was going on  
  
But love was deceiving me  
  
Now I'm just a Dumb Girl  
  
That's what I am  
Both so wrapped up in there own pain neither noticed the old man standing in the corner watching them.  
  
I never believed it could happen to me Something like this only happens to Dumb Girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart I thought I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
Albus Dumbledore slowly walked down the hall away from the dungeons towards the great hall, smiling eyes twinkling he said " Soon my boy you to will be happy."  
  
I can't believe this could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to Dumb Girls...etc.  
  
I can't believe this shit could happen to me yeah yeah  
  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I guess I'm just a Dumb Girl  
  
That's what I am  
Song by Lucy Woodward-Dumb girl 


End file.
